


"Anatomy"

by Syphus



Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anatomy, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Making Out, Male Pronouns, Multi, No Sex, Original Fiction, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, any gender you want i guess, fan fiction of an anatomy and physiology student, try this at home, you'll understand if you read it i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syphus/pseuds/Syphus
Summary: "What do you love most about me?""Let me show you."





	"Anatomy"

“Your cephalic region,” I whisper, “is here.” I brush my hands through his hair before cupping his jaw. “It’s a fancy word for your head. Your neck,” my hands slide down to lightly grasp his throat as if choking him, “is the cervical region. Not to be confused with a woman’s cervix.” He laughs. “And your mouth is the oral region.” My thumb rubs over his lips. “A popular region amongst those who like speaking. Or sex.” He laughs again and I can feel the vibrations under my hands.

I brush past his collar bone and still both hands on his chest. “This region has a lot of names. Thoracic and pectoral are used most often.” I press my fingers into his skin, pushing him into the bed. “Inside you have your lungs and the mediastinum is between them. It’s the space that holds your heart – my favorite part of you.” He smiles and I kiss him, falling in love with the beat under my palms. “Further down is the abdomen. It has a lot of organs, like the stomach and liver.” I move lower to brush my lips against his navel. “Weirdly enough, this is your umbilical region. Useful when you’re born, not for much else.” His hands card through my hair, gripping tight as I tickle his ribs with feather light touches. “What separates the thoracic and abdominal cavities is your diaphragm.”

I look up at him through my lashes as I move lower, the bed compressing to mold around my knees. Looking down at me, he raises an eyebrow as if to ask if I’m serious. “Now, this region varies person to person.” I curl my fingers into the waistband of his shorts, keeping them there as I whisper. “In your case, as most others do, you have a reproductive system. Some are meant to fertilize, others hold what has been or will be fertilized. It’s also just a generally pleasing region to be around if you’re into that stuff.” He smiles and laughs, pushing the top of my head to guide me lower. I do, nuzzling my nose against his inner thigh. “This is your thigh, or femoral region. It’s squishy and I would die for it.” He laughs again as I drop further, brushing my lips against his kneecap. “This is your patella and behind it,” my fingers brush over the back of his knee, “is the popliteal region. It sounds like that seal Pokémon, but they look nothing alike.” Down here, I can’t feel the vibration of his laughter, but it’s still beautiful.

“As we get further away – or distal, the directional term – we reach your lower leg, the crural region. It has the sural region,” my hands brush over his calves, “and the peroneal region.” I rub my thumb against the outside of his right leg before leaning back to sit on my knees. My hands lower to grip his feet. “This region is full of information. They are your feet – your pedals. The bottoms are the plantar region,” I tickle the bottoms of his feet and he kicks out, giggling. I pause to grab his ankles, holding them close to my stomach so he won’t kick anymore. “And they’re connected to your body through your tarsal region.. Ankles.” I squeeze them before tapping his toes. “The things that keep you standing are your digits and your heels, or calcaneal region.”

At this point, I let go of his feet to crawl on my hands and knees up to his chest. With my knees on both sides of his torso, I sit on his pelvis and grab his hands. “Now these,” I intertwine our fingers, “I love these. Also known as digits, a part of the manual region. Or just hands.” I reluctantly pull our fingers apart and slide my grasp down further to rub against the scars on his forearms. “These… you are beautiful.” I pull one wrist up to my mouth and rub my lips against the white marks. I lean down and kiss him on the mouth, the kind of kiss movies wish they could capture. “Your antebrachial region. So they won’t break.” My voice has turned rough and he smiles gently, giving me a light kiss to the corner of my mouth. “Proximal, or closer, to your shoulders are your elbows. The squishy inside is your antecubital region and the pointy bit is your olecranon.” My hands slide to his upper arms, gripping the muscle firmly. “I’m certain you’re familiar with these ‘guns,’ your brachia.” That beautiful laugh. “And attaching those limbs to your body are your shoulders. The acromial region.”

I cup my hands around his jaw as I had done moments ago and brush his lips with my thumbs. It’s like holding the world and time and everything in the palms of my hands, knowing I could shatter it all, and knowing I have no desire to do so. “And this… _you_. You are beautiful. The kind of beauty science could never encompass with all of their science-y words.” He smiles, sticking out his tongue to lick my finger.

“You’re getting smarter. I’m proud of you.”

“I’ve only been in school a few weeks; there’s always more to learn.”

“Sure, but you know this much now. I’m looking forward to more of this. To more of you.”

“I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my crush(es) and i hope none of them ever read this.
> 
> part of me really wants them to read this.
> 
> god i wish i could do this to them.
> 
> can you tell i've fallen really hard? i also just started college and i'm taking a&p so i can't hang out with them as much. thus, my brain pulled this out of its dorsal cavity. ha.


End file.
